


Uncut

by ChocoNut



Series: Little bites of love [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Jealous Jaime Lannister, Jealousy, Sexual Tension, jealous brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Brienne is dressing up one night to leave for a party. When Jaime offers to help her with a jammed zip, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Little bites of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Uncut

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Jaime. Jealous Brienne. Jealousy rules!  
> Enjoy, and thank you for reading :)

“It’s open.”

Jaime stepped in to find Brienne muttering to herself in front of the mirror, struggling to zip up her dress.

“This bloody thing just won’t move,” she cursed, without even noticing who her visiter was. “These fancy clothes are such a pain in the arse.”

Closing the door, he approached her, tongue-tied, the beauty before him, a sight he’d never been graced with before. It was one thing that men’s clothes suited her fine, but to see her decked up like this for a change wasn’t something he was prepared for.

“Wench.”

Her surprised eyes met his in the mirror. “Jaime?” 

“Expecting someone else, were you?” A burning sensation coursing across his chest, his mind wandered off to their irksome guest and his unnecessary interest in Brienne. Without thinking, he drew closer, and without permission, took charge of the rogue zip. “Would you rather have Renly come and help you dress, Brienne? Your knight in shining armour, is he?”

“Well, you’re hardly ever around these days,” she angrily retorted. “It’s always one meeting or the other, or this party or that. So how does it fucking matter to you who helps me and who doesn’t? Anyway, I thought Sansa was here--”

“How long is he going to impose his presence on us?” He’d ridden the zip of its threaded entanglement, but instead of pushing it up and finishing what he’d begun, he let his fingertips skirt across her exposed back. “Isn’t it time he moved out to a place of his own?”

“He can stay for as long as he needs to.” She drew in a sharp breath when his hand crawled up to her shoulders, but did nothing to stop him. “Till his flat is ready.”

“And how many days _exactly_ would that be?” His fingers twitched over the straps of her dress, fiddling with them, idly sliding them to the edge of her shoulders, itching to rip the gown off her and get his skin on hers.

“Would it have bothered you this much if it were Margaery living here instead of him?” she bit back in a scathing tone. “Better _her_ than him, no?”

Taken aback by her outburst, he was speechless for a moment. He had been such an idiot to assume... This wasn’t about Renly at all. This was something else, entirely, a dimension he’d not anticipated at all, but welcomed, nevertheless.

His irritation now gone, he was itching to hear it from her. “Where the hell does Margaery fit into the equation?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t understand, Jaime.” He could feel her tense beneath his touch, the strain building up within her. “I’ve seen the way she hovers around you all the time, fluttering those pretty lashes at you in the hope that you might fall for her charm one day--”

“Not interested.”

But Brienne was barely listening. “Like all the other women who clamour for your attention,” she rambled on, shaking with rage, “she wants your cock inside her, for you to pin her down and pound her into oblivion--”

“I said, I’m not interested, Brienne,” he reiterated, squeezing her arm.

She went very still for a moment, but when pressed his mouth to her slender neck, a needy whimper slipped past her lips. A helpless moan encouraged him to go on when he dragged her dress down to her elbows, and when his hands were all over, his exploring fingers making love to her smooth arms and the vast expanse of her bare back, a throaty gasp of his name and a shudder, he was treated to.

“Wench,” he breathed, nipping at her earlobe, and she sagged against him, letting him have his way, squirming and shivering adorably with every kiss he lay upon her skin. “Brienne, I--”

She wheeled around in his arms. “Prove it, Jaime.” Her voice was thick with need, her dress, somewhere down to her waist, her shapely breasts and slim midriff unclothed, her sensuality leaving him with a rapidly bulging arousal. “Show me what you’re interested in--”

Jaime brushed his mouth against hers, taking a few seconds for _her_ to sink in. Her lips were soft and lush, just as he’d imagined, just perfect, and she tasted of vanilla and something more -- a spicy sweetness that left him heady and hungry for more. He lingered there, feeling her, absorbing her, but before he could take too long to appreciate the beauty of her lips, she dragged him deeper, her tongue hungrily tracing the contours of his mouth, edging in. She was kissing him back with angry fervour, every nip, every suck and every twirl of her tongue around his, bringing out the man in him, his needs, his deepest desires. He held her tighter, pressing his erection to her, letting his hand slip down her shapely arse. “I’ve wanted you for ages, Brienne.” His dick throbbing within its confines, he lowered her mouth to her supple breast and sucked on it. The deep, feral sound she made when his teeth prodded her nipple, egged him on, urged him to take this all the way, to shove her on the bed and--

But the present, perhaps, was not the right moment, and disappointed, though he was, he let go. “Was that good enough a teaser to tell you what I’m interested in?” 

Brienne shook her head, the fire in her eyes melting him, commanding him. “Not just a teaser,” she whispered, her breasts heaving, heat radiating from her body. “I need the whole movie.” She caressed his lips with hers. “Uncut. Uncensored.”

Yanking open the buttons on his shirt, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Her hips grinding against his cock, her tits pressed to his chest, she charged his nerves with sensations so fucking wonderful, that he was left moaning, his body begging for more. 

“I thought--” He groaned when her painted nails scraped his back, when she dragged her soft tongue down his throat. “You’re supposed to leave in some time, Brienne. This is a party you’ve been looking forward to attend--”

Slipping her hand between them, she groped his aching hardness. “Not interested.”


End file.
